


In the night

by Theiicarus



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theiicarus/pseuds/Theiicarus
Summary: Something very short I wrote based on the idea of John struggling to cope with Arthur's death.





	In the night

John gasped for air as he was abruptly awoken. His chest hurt. He couldn't see, where was he? Where was… Arthur. Arthur… He was gone. John was too suddenly reminded me of that fact. His lungs felt tight as he struggled to draw in air. His face felt damp, was he crying? 

Shit! He was crying. He desperately tried to wipe his face clean of tears but they kept coming. Soon his tears turned to uncontrollable sobs. Arthur, he wanted Arthur. He wanted to feel him once more, be held in his arms, or pressed against his back on his horse, or squished between him and Abigail in bed. He needed to feel that warmth again. He didn't realise the noises he was making until his wife began to move.

"John? What's wrong?" Her voice was soft and brought John back to reality. 

John shook lightly and choked out a sob, it was the best reply he could give at the time. Abigail understood though, she knew what troubled him. "It's okay. I miss him too, it's hard, I know." She shifted so that she was sat up and pulled John into her lap, John instantly clung to her.

She stroked his hair gently, giving him time. It took some time for John to calm down enough to talk. Abigail held him through it all.

"I miss him." Was the first thing he managed to say.

"I know. We all miss him but I know how hard it must be for you." 

John could only sob in response, he started to get worse again, unable to form any more words. 

"Oh John." Abigail tried her best but she knew she wouldn't understand just how difficult things were for John right now. She felt horrible, she wanted to take all of her husband's pain away. She was struggling too, she lost one of her closest friends but John, John had lost a lover, someone dear to him. 

Abigail and Arthur had grown to be some of the closest of friends because of their mutual love for John Marston, but she couldn't begin to image how it felt to lose a loved one. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose John or Jack. He tears were a lot more hidden and quiet.

"You loved him, I know, it hurts. We should visit him tomorrow." As she whispered this she ran her hand through John's hair. 

John nodded lightly and clung to her closer. They stayed like that for hours until John fell asleep in Abigail's arms. He didn't want to sleep more but he grew tired, running out of tears to cry, he passed out on himself. Abigail didn't mind, she was happy to see her husband at peace. She was happy to sit for hours comforting John and making sure he was okay.


End file.
